Histoires de LunaL (28)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Entrevue accordée récemment par ma chère amie Luna Lovegood-Scamander à Sorcière Hebdo.


Histoires de LunaL (28)

Entrevue de Luna Lovegood-Scamander à _Sorcière-Hebdo_

J'ai obtenu l'aimable autorisation de _Sorcière Hebdo _de reproduire ici l'intégrale de l'entrevue accordée à la revue par ma très chère Luna Lovegood-Scamander. Comme Luna sait que le salaire des professeurs de Poudlard n'est pas très élevé, elle a exigé que ce soit moi qui l'interviewe. Le cachet que j'ai touché grâce sa grande générosité m'a permis de faire quelques cadeaux à ma fille Jade, dont une nouvelle robe de sorcière. Voici l'entrevue :

LUNA LOVEGOOD-SCAMANDER : SI CETTE FEMME N'EXISTAIT PAS, IL FAUDRAIT L'INVENTER.

Par LunaL

J'ai rencontré Luna Lovegood-Scamander à l'occasion de son retour précipité en Angleterre suite au décès de la grand-mère de son mari Rolf. Porpentina Scamander était l'épouse du célèbre Newt Scamander, auteur du chef-d'œuvre _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, inscrit au programme d'études de Poudlard (et d'autres écoles de sorciers de par le monde). Une version de l'ouvrage a même été publiée pour les moldus.

Luna Lovegood-Scamander, encore plus jolie que d'habitude et toujours protégée des ravages du temps grâce à une recette que toutes les lectrices de la revue aimeraient bien connaître, m'a reçu dans la maison de Houpelaï-O-Lala (Dorset), dont son mari et elle viennent d'hériter après le décès de Porpentina.

Assis dans le salon devant une tisane de ravegourdes que je me suis bien gardé de toucher, nous nous sommes entretenus sur son parcours exceptionnel. Comme nous sommes amis depuis plus de 20 ans, les lectrices ne verront sans doute pas d'objection à ce que nous nous tutoyons.

- Tout d'abord, ma chère Luna, au nom de toutes les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_, je t'offre ainsi qu'à ta famille mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte immense que vous venez de subir.

- Oh tu sais, Porpentina était un peu partie depuis un bout de temps déjà. Pendant nos expéditions, nous lui faisions souvent garder nos jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander, mais j'ai parfois eu l'impression que c'étaient eux qui la gardaient. Cent treize ans est d'ailleurs un âge très raisonnable pour quitter ce monde, surtout que Porpentina souffrait de mélancolie chronique depuis la mort de son mari, quelque part entre 1991 et 1992.

- Parle-moi de ton enfance.

- Eh bien ! Comme tous les lecteurs de la saga _Harry Potter_ le savent, ma mère est morte des suites d'une expérience de magie qui a mal tourné alors que j'avais neuf ans. C'est donc mon père, Xenophilius Lovegood, directeur du _Chicaneur_, qui m'a élevée. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui et comme il était à peu près la seule personne que je fréquentais avant mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai longtemps eu tendance à voir en lui la Vérité incarnée. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à faire la part des choses, mais j'ai toujours gardé un esprit ouvert ainsi que cette devise, héritée de mon père :« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas ». Ceux qui se disent scientifiques devraient adopter cette philosophie. Ils éviteraient de se couvrir de ridicule. Des  
>planètes qu'on n'avait jamais vues ont été «découvertes» par de simples calculs des variations orbitales d'autres corps célestes. S'il fallait nier l'existence de tout ce qu'on ne voit pas à l'œil nu, on ne connaîtrait pas les virus, les atomes, etc.<p>

- Et tes années à Poudlard ?

- Du bon et du moins bon. Bien sûr, mon caractère original m'a attiré bien des problèmes : on me surnommait «Loufoca» − ce qui n'est pas très gentil −, on me cachait mes affaires, etc. Mais je n'en veux à personne. L'originalité a toujours fait peur, car elle oblige les gens à sortir de leur petit confort. On préfère donc garder son petit confort sécurisant et rejeter ce qui nous fait peur. Mais heureusement il y a eu l'Armée de Dumbledore et tous les amis que je m'y suis faits. Même s'il y a eu parfois des «étincelles» entre Hermione Granger et moi, nous sommes toujours restées de grandes amies. Mais, à part toi qui as toujours pris mon parti, celle qui m'a le plus défendue, c'est Ginny Weasley. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante de sa gentillesse.

- Et que voulais-tu faire après Poudlard ?

- Quand j'étais gamine, je voulais devenir découvreuse d'horizons.

- En as-tu découvert ?

- Eh bien non ! Je me suis vite rendu compte que cette quête est sans fin, car on ne parvient jamais à découvrir l'horizon qu'on a sous les yeux au loin, puisqu'il se déplace en même temps que nous.

- C'est un peu comme les ronflaks cornus...

- Exact ! Nous avons pu constater, mon père et moi, qu'ils sont toujours dans le pays où l'on n'est pas. Chaque fois que nous arrivions dans un pays censé abriter des ronflaks, des habitants nous disaient :«Non ! Il n'y a pas de ronflaks cornus ici. Mais nous avons entendu dire qu'il y en a dans le pays voisin.» Nous nous précipitions dans le pays voisin et nous entendions la même histoire.

- En fait, c'est un peu comme «courir après le bonheur». C'est quand on cesse de courir après qu'on le trouve.

Elle rit.

-Parle-moi de Rolf.

- Rolf est une personne plutôt timide, car il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son célèbre grand-père. C'est une charge écrasante pour un enfant de se voir toujours comparé à un illustre ancêtre. Mais il a fait son chemin et a même réussi à se faire un prénom dans le même domaine que Newt.

- D'ailleurs, vous publiez prochainement une sorte de suite à _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_.

- Oui et nous sommes très heureux du résultat. Nous avons travaillé très fort pour recenser les animaux dont le grand-père de Rolf n'a pas eu le temps de dresser la liste.

- Et vous avez deux magnifiques jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander.

- Oui, ce sont nos animaux fantastiques à nous ! Ces petits garçons sont tellement pleins de vie et de malice que Fred et George Weasley étaient des anges à côté d'eux.

- Des projets, autres que leur donner une petite sœur... ?

Elle éclata de rire et agita un index réprobateur dans ma direction.

- Je vois que tu as utilisé le sortilège informulé _praegnans revelatio. _Eh bien ! puisque tu le sais déjà, j'annonce en primeur aux lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo _que je suis enceinte.

- Félicitations, ma chère Luna ! Les lectrices de la revue te remercient de la confiance que tu leur témoignes et je suis assuré qu'elles te souhaitent de vivre une grossesse sans problème et d'accoucher d'une petite fille aussi merveilleuse que tu l'es toi-même. D'autres projets ?

- Oui. Mon père se fait vieux et j'aimerais bien, avant qu'il nous quitte, lui faire une grande joie. Je suis donc en train d'écrire une petite plaquette que j'intitulerai sans doute _Le Bestiaire fantastique de Xenophilius Lovegood_.

- Merci, Luna, de m'avoir consacré tout ce temps.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Tu es mon ami pour toujours, LunaL, et tu peux me demander ce que tu veux...sauf de garder les ailes d'ange que tu m'as déjà fait pousser dans le dos par magie. (Elle rit.)

Nous nous sommes fait la bise et, après avoir salué Rolf et les enfants, j'ai transplané jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard.


End file.
